Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{y}{10} + \dfrac{y}{2}$
Explanation: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $10$ and $2$ $\lcm(10, 2) = 10$ $ q = \dfrac{1}{1} \cdot \dfrac{y}{10} + \dfrac{5}{5} \cdot \dfrac{y}{2} $ $q = \dfrac{y}{10} + \dfrac{5y}{10}$ $q = \dfrac{y +5y}{10}$ $q = \dfrac{6y}{10}$ Simplify the expression by dividing the numerator and denominator by 2: $q = \dfrac{3y}{5}$